Jason and The Minotaur
by Thetruehero
Summary: Jason is the star player of the football team but when he goes against a guy nicknamed the Minotaur. He gets hammered by him. That night he get's drunk and can't remember anything except that there is a bloody helmet. And his bloody shirt.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I decided to make this because I just can't get the idea out of my head. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

Jason Grace was a star player at Olympus High on the football team.

He and his cousin Peter Sane (**Read Friends will always be there on my profile to learn more about Peter.)** were hanging out after football practice.

"Yo Sparky. You know we're playing against Crete High tomorrow. You ready to kick ass?" Peter asked his younger cousin.

Jason chuckled "Yeah first time against them. Have you heard of their star player? What's his name?"

"Minos. But everyone calls him Minotaur." Peter said.

Jason looked at him with a confused look "Why do they call him that?"

Peter smiled "Because apparently he snorts like a bull when he's mad and is incredibly strong. Like steroid strong which raises _that _question. I even heard that he got a helmet that has bull horns on it."

Jason laughed at the thought of a guy with horns on his helmet.

"Do you know how good he is?" Jason asked him.

Peter shook his head "No, but I do have a guy to check it out."

Jason groaned "For the love of god. Who's the idiot that fell to do your bidding?"

Just then Jason's best friend Leo Valdez walked up with a camera.

"Hey Peter I got you the video of that Minos guy." Leo said.

"Thank you my Latino friend and here is Calypso's number." Peter said handing Leo a slip of paper.

Leo squealed in excitement as he looked at the number belonging to his biggest crush.

Leo walked away laughing with glee.

Jason looked at Peter who was watching the video.

"Are you ever going to tell him that Calypso is practically in love with him?" Jason asked.

Peter shrugged "Maybe. I haven't decided yet." he said chuckling.

Suddenly Peter's face went slack as he continued to watch the video.

"Uh...Jason. Check this out." Peter said and Jason sat next to him.

On the video was a big guy with bull horns on his football helmet practically ripping apart the football dummies.

Peter was watching in pure shock "Dude. What. The. Fuck."

Jason just shook his head "That guy is a fucking monster."

Peter exhaled loudly "Well as captain of the football team I hereby declare that you figure out a way out of this. Later." Peter said as he bolted away before Jason could say anything.

Jason groaned as he sat back on the bleachers.

"Hey Jason!" A voice came up.

Jason turned and saw his girlfriend Piper McLean.

"Hey Pipes." Jason said as he smiled.

Piper sat down on Jason's lap and pecked him on the cheek.

Piper saw Jason's frustrated face and frowned.

"What did Peter and/or Leo do?" Piper asked annoyed.

Jason chuckled "Peter wants me to train the football team against Crete High."

Piper got up "I'll go murder him." she said in a casual tone.

Every other day she said that.

"Pipes it's fine I'll just practice so we can win. Then I'm all your for the rest of the weekend." Jason said as he kissed his girlfriend.

Piper chuckled "Don't forget about the party I'm throwing after the game."

Jason smiled "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**The next day. The night of the game.**

"And out comes the star player of Olympus. Jason "Lightning" Grace. And the star player of Crete. Minos "Minotaur" King" (**Don't judge me on the last name**) the announcer said in the microphone as the players made their way onto the field.

Jason walked out thinking back on the video he saw of Minos ripping apart the football dummies as he saw the real man.

Minos was a huge teenager with broad shoulders and hands that looked like they could rip a man in half.

Jason gulped as Minos looked at him and zeroed in on him.

He bumped into Jason and knocked him over.

"Whoops sorry Grace. Watch were your going cause I just might take you down." Minos said towering over Jason smiling.

Peter ran over and helped him up "Back off King before I pulverize you."

Minos stood right in front of Peter even though Minos was a foot taller, Peter stood his ground.

Minos snorted very bull-like as he put on his horned helmet.

"Watch your back Sane." Minos said glaring at Peter.

Jason watched as the huge teen walked back to his team.

"Thanks man." Jason said glaring at Minos.

"No problem now come on lets beat these pricks." Peter said smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah lets do this Insane." Jason said.

Every player had a nickname: Frank Zhang was Animal because he was as strong as a bear, Luke Castellan was Backbiter because you will regret if you turn your back on him if you have the ball (he is strong, quick, and clever not the best combination if your on the other team), Peter was Insane because he did whatever he wanted randomly which is one of the reason why they won so much, and Jason's other cousins Connor and Travis Stoll were the twin terrors and they always were up to something usually not good.

** Fourth Quarter near the end of the game. Olympus High is winning by a landslide.**

They got to the field and took positions Minos was lined up in front of Jason.

"HIKE!" Peter yelled and faster then he could think Minos threw Jason over his shoulder and he landed on his back, instantly pain racked through his leg and shoulder.

"Shit someone get some help." Jason heard Peter say and he could see the ref and the coaches yelling at Minos.

Suddenly Peter and Franks faces came into view.

"Oh man, is his leg supposed to be that way?" Frank said and Peter shook his head.

"Shit, Shit, Shit. Okay Frank help me get him up." Peter said as they lifted him up and brought him to the bench.

Jason heard the ref blow his whistle signaling the end of the game.

Piper's face appeared over him along with Leo's.

"Oh, Jason oh my god are you okay?" Piper said in a worried voice.

"I'm pretty sure he just needs his leg set and some gauze on his shoulder." Peter said.

"W-W-What happened?" Jason said weakly.

Frank and Peter looked at each other with a look of worry.

"Minos flipped you and one of his horns stabbed your shoulder. Deep." Frank said.

"And you landed on your leg with all your weight when you hit the ground." Peter said.

"Okay get him in my car and I'll take him to the hospital to get looked at." Leo said as he fished out his car keys.

Peter nodded "I'm coming with you Leo. Guy's we'll meet you at the party."

Everyone nodded as they helped Jason into Leo's car.

Jason blacked out a couple times and then he woke up in a hospital bed with a cast on his leg.

"Hey man your up." Peter said as he got up along with Leo.

Jason smiled "How long was I out?"

Leo chuckled "Only about two hours. Piper's party doesn't start for another three."

Peter slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow. I mean I'm glad to see that your up." Leo said rubbing his head.

Jason chuckled and then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Minos really did a number on your shoulder but you should be fine in a few weeks." Peter explained.

Jason smiled and sat up "So am I free to go?"

Peter nodded "Yeah Leo get him out I'll bring the car around."

Leo nodded and found Jason a pair of crutches.

Jason and Leo waited in the lobby and Peter came back with a cut on his cheek and a black eye.

"Holy Shit what happened to you?" Jason and Leo said in unison.

Peter winced at the cut on his cheek.

"Minos got cut from the team because of what he did to you on the field. So I ran into him when I was coming back with the car a few minutes ago and well you can guess the rest." Peter said as he got Jason up out of his seat.

"Man. He better not crash Piper's party." Jason said as they left the hospital and got into the car.

"Hopefully that's the last we see of him." Leo said as he got into the driver's seat.

Peter and Jason nodded in unison.

Two hours, one shower, and a change of clothes later, Jason was heading to his girlfriend's party.

Jason knocked on the door and Peter along with his girlfriend Reyna Arellano.

"Sparky your alive." Reyna said as she hugged Jason.

Jason chuckled and limped into the house.

Peter walked up next to him as they walked into the backyard were apparently the whole school was.

"Yo Let's give it up for my man JASON!" Peter yelled and the entire party erupted in cheers.

Piper ran up and tackled Jason with a kiss.

"I'm so glad your okay." Piper said in a happy voice.

Jason chuckled "Did you really expect any less."

Piper looked at him confused "Well I heard that you had amnesia."

Jason looked at her "Who said that?"

Piper turned to Peter who was with the Stoll brother's, Connor and Travis.

"You three are so dead." Jason yelled as he chased after Peter and the Stoll's.

"It was funny." the Stoll's insisted.

"Just get me a drink before I kill you guy's." Jason yelled and Travis came back with a can for him.

After about ten beer's Jason was feeling like he might black out.

"WHERE IS GRACE! I'LL KILL HIM." Jason heard.

Jason turned and his blurry vision saw Minos along with two of his teammates: Kronos and Chris.

Jason raised his hand "Right here you freak of nature."

Minos stomped up to Jason "I will fucking kill you."

Minos was about to grab Jason but then got a bottle in the side of the face.

Minos staggered backwards and Jason was starting to see black.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Minos screamed.

"Bring it bitch." Jason yelled back.

Kronos and Chris ran up to hit Jason but Connor and Travis came out of nowhere and tackled them.

"Ohhh looks like your alone on this one." Jason said as Peter walked up next to him and smiled like the drunk idiot he was.

"Together?" Peter asked.

Jason nodded as they both ran up to Minos and...

Jason blacked out after that remembering nothing more.

**The Next Day.**

Jason woke up with the biggest hangover of his life as he sat up in the bush he was in.

"Holy shit!" Jason exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up!" another voice came up and Jason saw Peter laying upside down on the gardening shed roof.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Jason asked his cousin.

"I'll tell what will happen in a few seconds. Your going to die if you don't SHUT THE FUCK UP." Peter yelled as he rubbed his temples.

Jason got up and his head throbbed immensely as he looked around the yard "Where are Connor and Travis?"

Peter glared at Jason as he hung upside down.

"Travis went home with Katie Gardner, and Connor went home with his girlfriend Miranda." Peter explained.

Jason nodded and then noticed Peter went wide eyed as he got off the roof and walked toward Jason.

Jason backed up a little "What?"

Peter gulped "What is that on your shirt?" he asked.

Jason confused, looked down and saw his white t-shirt was stained red.

"Is that ketchup goddamn it Travis." Jason groaned.

Peter shook his head as he looked around and yelped.

Jason saw what Peter was looking at and nearly screamed like the slutty girl that dies first in a teen horror flick.

Hanging from a tree branch was a football helmet.

A blood covered football helmet.

A blood covered football helmet...

With horns.

_What happened think about it and tell me what you think. Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guy's this is going to be a short story maybe only three or four chapter's. Anyway enjoy._

**Disclaimer: You know.**

"Um...Jason?" Peter asked in a very calm voice as we stared at the bloody helmet.

"Yeah?" I responded in a small voice not taking my eyes off the helmet.

"Just a quick question...um...WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?" Peter screamed.

I looked down at my blood covered shirt and immediately tore it off and threw it on the ground.

"You don't remember either?" I asked my cousin.

Peter shook his head as he walked into the house.

Of course no matter how drunk we get we always end up at Peter's mansion. Well, even calling it a mansion isn't right. Castle? Fortress? Palace? Palace seems right.

Anyway we walked into Peter's house and got some water and coffee to fight our hangovers while we tried to remember what happened last night.

"I remember you talking with Piper and then you chased after me and the Stoll's and then nothing." Peter stated.

My head was literally having a nuclear war but I did my best to remember.

"I remember Minos came up and crashed the party and he was screaming something. I hit him with a bottle and then that's it." I said as I put on another shirt.

"What about Leo?" Peter asked as he sipped his coffee.

"We could ask him. Reyna? Pipes?" I asked.

Peter shook his head "If Reyna knew I killed anyone she would kill me."

"Same here with Pipes." I said sadly.

"Leo it is then." Peter stated as he pulled out his phone.

Somehow we were taking this fairly well. Though knowing Peter he was just acting like this out of fear. Internally and emotionally? It was killing him.

Me? I just really couldn't register the fact that a guy was dead I guess.

"Yo, Leo what's up listen can you meet me at my house me and Jason need to talk to you." Peter said as he rubbed his temples.

"Thank's man. What do you mean? The news? What?" Peter said as he walked into his living room.

We looked for the remote and when Peter found it and switched the TV on he almost dropped his phone.

"Yeah, so meet us here. Thank's" Peter said as he hung up and we stared at the news.

_Still no news about the football star of Crete High, Minos King._

_Authorities are going to conduct a search in hopes of finding the missing student._

Peter just stared at the TV in shock while I sat down on the couch and groaned.

"Well, we're fucked! We should probably run away. China? I hear China's nice or Ireland." Peter said as he started towards his room.

"How much are plane ticket's? Three hundred?" Peter yelled as he came back with a travel bag.

He started putting his clothes in the bag, but I stopped him.

"Stop! We aren't going to run." I said.

Peter just stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Dude! You probably killed someone in a drunk fit of rage. Your shirt is covered in blood, his helmet is out there covered in blood too. And did I happen to mention that he broke your leg and messed up your shoulder?" Peter rambled as he continued to pack.

I looked down at my leg that was in a cast and at my shoulder that was still bandaged.

"That doesn't mean that I killed him." I retorted.

Peter laughed "Right. You black out while kicking this guy's ass and then we wake up and your covered in his blood and that's totally innocent."

I couldn't hold in my rage any longer.

"What's your problem Peter? Are you saying that I killed him? That I'm guilty? Do you want me out of your life? Why are you being such an ASSHOLE?" I screamed.

Peter stopped packing with his head down. I couldn't see his face but it was probably a smirk.

Then the most surprising thing happened.

Peter started crying.

He sat down on his couch and buried his face in his hands as he sobbed finally letting all his emotions out, which he never did.

"N-No! I don't w-want you out of m-m-my life."Peter said through his crying.

I sat down next to him and patted his back.

"Hey man? It's okay I didn't mean it." i said to try and reassure him.

Peter looked at me his eyes were red.

"Your one of my closest friends and you've always been like a brother to me. I couldn't take it if you were sent to jail. I just can't deal with the thought. I-I'm sorry I accused you Jason." Peter said sniffling.

I nodded as I gave him a small smile "It's okay."

He swallowed hard as he wiped his eyes and continued packing.

"You mention that to no one. If anyone finds out. I will gladly throttle you." Peter said with his smirk. His fake smile to hide his true feelings.

I chuckled as I held up my hands "No one knows."

I got up and stared at him "Why are you still packing?"

Peter looked at me with a look of worry.

"You are not going to jail on my watch little cousin. This bag is for you to run." Peter said casually.

I just gave him a confused look.

Peter rolled his eyes "Look, obviously they are going to track Minos to Piper's party and then to you being the one guy he was after. Then they ask around and get to me and by that point you better be on a plane to Ireland. China? Maybe the Bahamas." Peter explained as he threw me the bag.

"I'm not running." I said as I threw the bag back at him.

Peter just looked at me with a look of concern.

I shrugged "I'm going to tell the police what I know." I said as I made my way to the door.

Peter stepped in front of me.

"No, no, no,no,no, NO!" Peter said repeatedly as he steered me away from the door.

"If I don't confess now I'll look more guilty." I insisted.

"You do what you want, but I am burning your shirt and burying that helmet so no one ever knows. I am not risking losing another family member." Peter said with his lip quivering.

I understood what he meant. Peter had lost his father when he was eight and after that he was always like a father to me. If I went to jail then he would basically lose a son.

That would probably physically kill him and I couldn't do that to him.

I nodded "Okay."

Peter sighed in relief.

Just then the doorbell went off and Peter yelped.

I opened the door and their stood Leo looking crazy.

"Dude are you okay?" I asked.

Leo shook his head as he came in.

Peter got him a cup of coffee and sat back on the couch.

"So, Leo? do you remember anything from last night?" I asked.

Leo nodded.

"What do you remember?" Peter asked.

Leo sipped his coffee.

"Well, you guy's killed Minos."


	3. Chapter 3

**I JUST GOT SHOT! No not really but I have your attention now. A few things to mention to my loving followers.**

**1) Anyone that wants to use my OC Peter Sane in a story feel free go nuts! My only request is that you message me about the story so I can read it. Thank you.**

**2) I have been getting pretty frustrated lately because I have had writers block and whenever I get an idea and write it something happens and it gets deleted so I may not update for awhile.**

**3) As I mentioned I have writers block and looking for any ideas for stories please let me know, like if your a guest and can't think of how to write it or something like that let me know. I'm open to all suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Have not updated this story, well lets fix that. Enjoy and please review.**

"You guys killed Minos." Leo said.

I looked over and Peter looked ready to faint.

Everything was silent for a long time until...

"SHIT!" Peter screamed.

Leo jumped and spilled his coffee.

"Whats with you?" Leo asked confused.

"You just confirmed that we murdered Minos you idiot!" Peter yelled.

"At the game yeah." Leo said calmly.

Peter froze and slowly turned to Leo.

"What!" Peter said through gritted teeth as he gave him a death stare.

"At the game you guys kicked his ass." Leo said.

I put my head in my hands "Oh, Leo that is not smart even for you."

"What? What did I..." Leo started but got cut off.

By Peter tackling him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Peter yelled as he tried to hit the scrawny nimble Latino.

"Jeez Peter! What has gotten into you?!" Leo screamed as Peter was about to grab him.

I quickly tackled Peter and we both went toppling over the coffee table.

"GET OFF ME!" Peter roared.

"Not until you promise to not kill Leo!" I yelled at my cousin.

"That's impossible to promise." Peter retorted.

I tried my best to keep him down but Peter was twice my size and much stronger than me.

"I'm going to kill that little Latino!" Peter yelled before throwing me off of him.

"Peter wait!" I yelled to warn him.

Peter shot up and slammed his head into a corner counter.

He groaned and fell back into a chair, knocking it over in the process.

Leo walked up next to me as Peter slipped into unconsciousness.

"What...the...hell...was that about!" Leo gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

I quickly explained to Leo the situation involving Minos.

"Oh, wow I messed up big time." Leo said looking at the knocked out teen.

"Yeah so do you have some duct tape?" I asked him.

Leo handed it to me in a heartbeat.

I turned to him as I looked at the tape.

"Why do you just have this with you?" I asked confused.

"Why not? You never know." Leo responded.

I sighed and then proceeded to tape Peter to the chair so when he woke up he didn't kill Leo.

"Okay, let's go over this again. What do you remember?" I asked calmly.

"Well, the party started and Peter, along with the Stolls, told everyone you had amnesia." Leo started.

"Yeah I know that part." I said rolling my eyes.

"Then you were drinking like a monster." Leo continued.

"Skip to the fight!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay...you and Peter tackled Minos...then he went down and Peter started pounding on him, like I mean seriously wailing on him." Leo said.

"And after that?" I asked.

"I passed out after that. Ask the Stolls no doubt they got their revenge on Minos or something." Leo said just as Peter started to groan.

I nodded and just as Peter lifted his head.

"Okay...first question...why?" Peter asked gesturing to the tape around him.

"You attacked Leo Insane." I said with Leo nodding.

Peter smirked like a madman.

"Do you guys really think that I would harm my little friend here?" he asked.

"Yes!" we both said.

"Wow, hot crowd, anyway untie me." Peter said.

I sighed and me and Leo untied him.

The second his hand was free he gut punched Leo.

"Okay, now I wouldn't harm him." Peter said getting up.

"Your an ass Peter." I said smiling.

He turned to me with an even bigger smirk.

"Hi, Peter Sane nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand.

I chuckled and helped up Leo who was still holding his gut.

"Is your hand made of Titanium or something?" Leo groaned.

Peter laughed as he went into the kitchen to get some water.

"So thanks for coming over Leo and we'll check in with the Stolls see what they did." I said as Leo walked out.

One thing though Jason. Well, more of a warning." Leo said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Minos took you down..." Leo started.

I nodded confused as a small pain shot through my leg.

"I feel bad for Minos on whatever they did to him." Leo ended.

After Leo left I walked back in to Peter with a glass of water.

"So what now?" Peter asked.

"Stolls." I simply said.

Peter smiled widely.

"My clones, yes!" Peter said.

"Just get your damn car keys Peter." I said.

Peter laughed as we walked out to see the Stolls.


	5. Chapter 5

We got in Peters car, a cleaned sky blue Jeep without any doors.

"Why don't you have any doors Insane?" I asked as we hopped in.

"You try driving around with Frank, Percy, and Leo and them complaining about not being able to stand in the back. Honestly it was either take off the doors or throw them out with the doors." Peter explained as he gunned the engine and shot down the road.

"Mind slowing down?" I asked.

"Gracey boy, I won't tell you how to kill someone and you won't tell me how to drive. Okay?" Peter said with mock anger.

I chuckled and let him speed through the streets until we came up to the large brick house.

"I'll get them." I said but Peter put a hand on my shoulder.

"I got this." he said and stood up in the car.

"STOLLS!" Peter yelled.

About two seconds later Travis popped his head out of the door, squinting in the sunlight.

"What!?" Travis asked annoyed.

"We have to talk to you guys." I said.

Travis started squirming a little in the door.

"Well I-I'm kinda b-busy." he said.

Peter sighed next to me.

"Katie stop kissing him and let us talk to him or I'll tell your sister that you helped with the chocolate bunnies prank!" Peter yelled without even looking up.

Travis stopped squirming and Katie poked her head out next to her boyfriends.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" She shrieked.

"Yeah and I also said that dating you was the best time of my life I lied." Peter shot back.

"Wait, what?!" me and Travis said at the same time.

"Uh oh." Peter said under his breath when he saw how angry Katie was.

"Travis I'm going out for a bit." Katie said calmly as she cracked her knuckles.

Peter gulped and made a run for it.

Katie was after him in a heart beat and she chased him down the street with her screaming insults.

"Let's never speak of that." I said to Travis.

He nodded and gestured for me to come inside.

When I walked in I saw schematics and blueprints everywhere and pranks half finished.

"Dude, you really need to get a life or girlfriend. And I mean a girlfriend that won't try to kill our cousin." I said.

Right on cue their was a _CLANG _like a tire iron hitting metal.

"Katie we had a great time...maybe we can...OW!...Okay maybe...OW!" Peter screamed outside.

Travis smiled a little "Why?"

"No reason." I said quickly.

I really didn't want to deal with someone who could scare Peter.

"Anyway whats up Superman?" Travis asked as he laid back on his couch and turned on the TV.

"What do you remember from last night?" I asked.

"Not much but I do know that I have a prank ready for Minos." Travis said with an evil smile.

"Wait so you don't know?" I asked shocked.

"Know what? That Minos is screwed because of what he's going to find in his locker?" he said smiling more.

"Dude! Minos is dead." I said.

Travis dropped his smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Minos is dead and we're trying to find out what happened." I explained.

"Wow, shit I didn't know! Try Percy maybe he could know, he doesn't drink as much as us remember." Travis suggested.

I nodded just as the door opened.

Peter ran in with his clothes ripped up and Katie on top of him banging his head repeatedly with his football helmet.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Peter kept saying.

"Katie I think he's had enough." Travis said.

Katie jumped off of him and ran over to Travis, giving him a big kiss and sitting on his lap.

"Anything else you want to say Peter?" Katie asked the beat up teen.

"Yeah..." Peter started.

"Peter please don't." I begged.

"You were a terrible kisser." Peter said and shot out of the house with me right behind him.

We both dove into his Jeep and he gunned the engine just as Katie ran out with a wrench.

"Yeah you better run!" Katie screamed.

"So, where to next?" Peter asked.

"Percy's house." I said.

"Kelp Head? Sweet!" Peter said.

We turned the street and headed for his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have not updated in soooooooooooo long I am soooo sooooo sooooooooooooooo SORRY! Please don't hurt me!**

We drove across town right onto Percy's street until we came up to his apartment.

"Alright I am so done with all this shit. Come on let's get this over with!" I said as Peter shut his door and we made our way up to the room that Percy stayed at.

We knocked on the door and we heard shuffling from behind and as we waited Peter groaned in annoyance.

"Forgot to lock the Jeep be right back Gracey boy." Peter said before walking away in a hurry.

I was about to ask why he was so anxious to leave when the door opened to a nearly naked Percy Jackson.

"Hey Perc-...Wow!" I said as I looked right up at the ceiling.

Percy was wearing dark blue boxers and nothing else "What's wrong Grace? It's okay to look!" he joked with a smirk.

"Okay first of all I'm not looking down! Second I need to talk to you about last night man so put some shorts on or something!" I pleaded still looking at the ceiling.

Percy chuckled before he walked away to put on shorts "Come on in Jason."

I walked in and the apartment looked like a war zone. Clothes were all over the place a few chairs were flipped and, for some strange reason, a shirt was in a sink.

"What the hell man!" I said right before Annabeth walked in wearing only a blanket to cover herself.

"Jason!? I'll go put on some clothes!" she said and walked back into the bedroom.

"Yeah you do that please." I said as me and Percy sat down.

"So what's up?" Percy asked.

"Do you know what happened last night man?" I asked.

Percy frowned "Well I left kinda early because me and Annabeth decided to.."

"Yeah I can see that Percy." I said as Annabeth walked back out fully clothed.

"What are you boys talking about?" she asked as she sat down next to Percy and pecked him on the cheek making him smile.

"What happened last night?" I asked again.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I explained the situation quickly and when I was done they were shocked.

"Wow that is just...wait you said Peter was with you at the time? Just ask him." Annabeth said.

"He blacked out too." I said.

Annabeth stared at me like I was an idiot "Jason...Peter doesn't drink."

"Annabeth he had a hangover and he was shocked to find out." I explained.

"Jason your an idiot! Peter never drinks he only drinks soda! Remember!" she said.

"But then..." I started before I ran to the window and looked at the street.

Peter's car was gone!

"Son of a bitch! Percy come on I want answers and he can't take both of us!" I yelled.

Percy gave Annabeth a quick kiss and put on a shirt before running out with me.

"Where is your car?" I said.

"Over here!" he said and we both got into his car and Percy immediately gunned the engine.

We were both seething by the time we got onto Peter's street.

Peter's door was open and his Jeep was still running.

"PETER!" I yelled as me and Percy ran in the house.

I looked around and saw that the whole house looked like it got robbed and I heard clattering from the upstairs bedroom.

I ran up the stairs and into Peters room where Peter was frantically packing and looking nervous.

"Peter! You piece of shit!" I yelled as he looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

"Jason?! What are you doing here?! Leave now!" he yelled as he shut his pack and then he ran towards me.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Peter yelled and tried to force me out of the house but when we got to the top of the stairs I had about enough.

I stuck my foot out and grabbed Peter by the collar and through him over me.

"WHOAAA AGGGHHHH!" Peter screamed as he tumbled down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom he was groaning on the floor "Percy?! I found him! Get over here!" I yelled as I ran down.

When I was looking at Peter groaning I realized that Percy hadn't said anything.

"Percy?" I yelled and then walked into the living room.

Percy was on the ground with a cut on his head.

"PERCY!" I yelled before a sharp pain hit my head and I fell to the ground.

I felt blood pouring from my head and as my vision blurred I saw two figures grabbing Peter.

Then I blacked out.

**I know I know! I don't update and then I bring in a short chapter I'm so sorry guys! Please review!**


End file.
